You are MINE
by JenCollins1
Summary: when Misha make Jensen Jealous things can get out of control. But hey, they say that jealousy sex is the best. (Cockles, smut)


"Go.. Go, go! YES!" Jared and I jumped up from couch and cheered for the goal our team just made.

We high fived before sitting down, continueing to watch the legendary game.

My phone buzzed beside me. I looked down and saw a text message from Misha.

I opened it and read it, frowning as I did so.

-We danced. You needed to be here.-

-Where? And what do you mean 'we'? We who?-

After five minuets of tapping my foot anxiously I got a reply.

-Mm' at parrrty! We are people Jensen. You should know what we means.- Misha's replay said.

I wanted to replay when the next message came.

\- tequila taste so good when ya lick salt off of someones else body.- and then came the photo of Misha licking salt line of someones flat stomack.

It looks like girl's stomach.

Jealousy flared inside of me.

-Are you drunk?!- I tried to control my anger, glacing at Jared who didn't seem to notice.

-nop. But i continue drink. More tequila and more licks. :p - Misha's message was like oil to my jealousy fire.

I hit dial and rushed out of the room, iggnoring Jared calling after me.

Misha answer after the fifth ring. Giggling into the phone.

"Hello Jen!" He said in a cheering voice.

"Who the hell was that girl who's stomach you were licking in that photo?" I asked in hushed voice.

"Some sexy girl who I met at the bar. It was delicious." I heard Misha lick his lips.

"If you will lick her one more time I will cut off your tonuge." I hissed into the phone, clenching my hand around the phone tightly.

"Uhm someone is jealous." Misha let out a laugh. "Well, It's not my fault that you wanted to watch football with Jar and not come to party with me." Misha laghed once more.

"Oh yeah?" I asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Yep." He said in a cheerfull voice.

"Smile well you still can. Where are you, I'm coming to get you." I said coldly. Not asking but telling.

"Fifth avenue night club "Barbadoss." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I didn't say anything else. I ended the call and put phone in my pocket.

"Sorry, Jar, I need to run. Need to get done with one important thing. But you let me know who wins." I said and left before he could question it.

Driving to the club I starting thinking about all the diferent ways I could make Misha understand that he is mine.

Only mine.

I parked outside the easily seen flashy club and went inside, searching for Misha.

I saw him on the dance floor, dancing happily. Some guy behind him was dancing with him. He put his hands on Misha's hips and grinded closer to Misha's ass.

When his hand started traveling down to find Misha's buldge I was there tearing the guy away from Misha and slamming my fist to his jaw with big force.

The guy fell to the ground, cupping his face in his hands. I kneeled down and hit him again and again, letting my anger out. Misha's hand's tore me away from the bleeding guy.

"Jensen! Stop! We were only dancing! He didn't do anything!" Misha pleaded at him.

"But he wanted to! I saw it!" I kneeled down to the guy and gripped his hair, bringing his face up. "So help me God if you ever try to touch my boyfriend again I will break every bone in your damn body. Do you understand me you piece of shit?" I asked in a dangerous voice, snarling with anger. The man nodded and tried to get away from me. I pushed him to ground and stood up, gripping Misha's arm forcefully and dragging him with me to the car.

"Jen...Please go slower. I can't go so fast.." Misha begged me as he slowed down, I kept pulling him with me. Anger overpowering me.

"Jensen you are hurting me!" Misha cried out.

I stopped immediatly and looked at how hard I was gripping his arm.

I let it free and Misha started rubbing on the red finger marks around his arm.

He looked into my eyes. The only thing he saw in them was pure anger and jealousy.

"You know.." He stepped closer to me. "You look so damn sexy when you are jealous and angry." Misha put his hand on my chest and smiled.

"Stop trying to flirt with me. Go to the fucking car now." I hissed and shoved Misha to the car.

"Okay, okay." Misha sat inside car and put the seatbelt over him.

I hopped into the car and hit the speed pedal, starting to drive to Misha's flat.

"Jen...Your hand is bleeding. Please show it to me." Misha reached for it but I pulled it away. Clenching my jaw.

"Leave it." I barked out through clenched teeth.

"Jen..Baby.. You know I woulnd't have let him do anything." Misha tried in a soft voice, little did he know that it would only anger me more.

"Oh yeah? You already did Misha! You licked that girls stomach! And you danced with that guy and let his hands rest on your hips sliding down to cup your buldge! From all that you call it nothing?!" I screamed at Misha, shutting him up.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

I stopped infront of his flat. Waiting for him to get out.

"Will you come up with me?" Misha asked softly.

"Why do you want me to bother you by going up to your flat?" I looked at Misha with cold eyes.

"Your hand needs ice before it gets too swolen. Come up and let me take care of it. Please." Misha begged, letting his tongue tip slide over his bottom lip.

I wanted to stop that tip and suck it inside my mouth.

My cock twitched in interest.

I could punish Misha in this way.

"Okay." I said and got out of the car with a dark smirk.

I saw the shock in Misha's eyes that it got only one try to get me come up with him.

I followed Misha up. But when he closed doors I push him against them.

I locked the doors and made Misha unable to move with my body.

"What are you doing Jen?" He asked and peared over my shoulder.

"You need to be punished.. You need to know that you are only mine." I whispered coldly into his ear. Biting down on it.

Misha let out a soft sound.

"How will you do that?" He breathed out in a shaky breath.

"Oh you'll see." I turned around, hitting him against the back of the door.

Misha was smiling now.

I felt that hard too.

"You were one naughty naught man .. Now you will do everything I tell you to."

Misha leaned forward to kiss me but I didn't let him.

"Go to the bedroom. Now. And undress yourself." I pushed him gently towards the bedroom.

Misha was smiling and ran to his bedroom.

I went to the kitchen and took out ice cubs. I put them in a small bowl and went to the bedroom to find a very naked Misha lying in bed with his ass up in the air and his hand stroking his hard dick.

I put down the bowl and turned Misha around. I pushed his hands away from himself.

"Don't touch yourself." I snapped and stood up, slowly starting to undress myself.

Misha's eyes traveled around my body.

I saw how his hot mouth started to water, seeing me pulling off my boxers, letting my hard on spring free.

I went to the drawers and took out one of Misha's silk ties.

I went back to Misha and sat on his stomach, pushing his arms ontop his head and against headboard. I tied them to it.

Misha's eyes went from my hard on back to my face and then back to my hard on again.

"What do you want me to do to you?" I asked him.

"I wanna kiss you." He said, licking his dry lips.

"Not gonna happen." I stood up and grabbed the ice cubes.

I put one inside my mouth and then slowly crawled ontop of Misha.

He was watching me.

I pushed the ice cube between my lips and I slid it from Misha's earlobe down his neck and then it further down, stepping to his nipples. I rubbed the icy cold ice cube against his hard nipples. Misha let out a soft moan. I do the same with his other nipple.

Misha tried to push his hips up to meet mine but I held him down by his hips.

I teased his nipples untill the ice was gone and then I started to nip at them. Misha moaned loudly when I pull on his nipples with my teeth roughly.

I felt that Misha was close so I stopped and got off of him.

"W-w- What? Why did you stop?" Misha whined, panting loudly.

He saw my devilish smirk and understood everything.

"No! No! Don't do that! Jensen! Come back. Let me come!" Misha started to get desperate. His eyes wide with fear.

I laughed and waited a little bit more for his appending orgasm to slip away.

I took one more ice cub and traveled around his hot body, making him shiver. The cubes were gone one by one. All heated with Misha's body and my mouth. But everytime Misha was getting close to coming I stopped. I took one more ice cube and kneeled down between Misha's legs.

I traveled ice cub inside his tights. Misha moan loudly. I slid the ice cub over his hard on. And than I suck Misha inside my mouth, letting the ice cub travel all around Misha's dick. Misha tried to move his hips but my grip on them was getting only harder with every try.

"Oh Jen..Please..." Misha moaned. I let him out of my mouth, teasing the tip.

Misha was close. I let go of his cock and sat up without touching him.

"Fuck! No!" He cried out, tears coming to his eyes.

I smirked even more.

When he was down again I got a new ice cub and turned Misha around.

"Stay on your knees. Ass up. Understand?" I asked, sliding my hand over his back.

"Y-yeah- yes I understand." Misha pushed his ass up in the air for me.

Desperate to get his orgasm.

I pushed his cheeks apart and let my finger travel around his entrance.

Misha let out a soft moan.

I kissed his entrace with my ice cold lips.

Misha shivererd under my kiss.

I pushed the ice cub out, letting it touch his hole.

Misha moaned louder, feeling the cold object against his heated hole.

I let it travel around and pushed the little tip inside. Misha's muscles clenched around it, trying to suck it in.

I sucked the left ice cub in my mouth and sat up. I spit it in the bowl and put my tongue against Misha's hole. I slid my tongue inside and out, starting to fuck him with it.

Misha a was moaning mess under me.

I pushed my fingers in him and streched him open for me.

I pulled my fingers out and let Misha come down from his high, refusing to let him come.

"Please.." He was begging, crying out.

"Please what Misha? What do you want me to do?" I asked him, my voice rough.

"Fuck me already Jensen. Fuck me hard! Just fuck me!" Misha almost screamed.

I stood up.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" I asked, going throught his bedside table drawer.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard and fast! And deep!" Misha begged, looking me in the eyes.

His face was flushing red.

"You look so beautiful." I murmmerd, shaking me head with a small smile.

I went back to the bed and sat between his spread legs.

I let my hand travel to Misha's cock. Misha left out a wild sound. But than I put the cock ring on him.

"Shit, no! Jensen! You are so cruel!" Misha was almost crying.

"Oh I'm cruel?" I asked, forcing his head up. "Am the one who went around licking someone else's bodies and letting someone else touch me?" I asked with anger in my voice, barking out these words at him.

Misha shut up automaticaly.

"I'm sorry.." He tried softly. Sounding so apolagetic.

"Sorry don't change anything." I pushed his head back and stood up.

I was so close to hitting something.

I stood, taking in deep labored breaths. Jealouly and anger clouding my thoughts.

"Jen..Babe-"

"Don't fucking call me babe after letting someone else touch you! Did you let him call you babe?" I screamed and swiped at the lam next to the bed, it shattered into millions of peices against the wall.

Misha didn't even flinch.

"Don't let this anger out by hurting yourself. Let them out then fuck me. You are hard and you want it. Come and fuck me. Show me that I am yours and only yours. Show me!" Misha yelled at me.

I was so damn angry that Misha thought he had to right to be angry at me. After everything he did.

I gripped his hips and pushed into him without any warnings.

Misha screamed out in pleasure and pain.

I started to thrust inside him with fast, deep, rough moves.

Misha moaned and started to thrust me back.

I let all my anger out on him with biting and sucking love bites all over his body and fucking him hard like he asked me, no begged me, too.

Misha called out my name in pleasure with every thrust inside of him.

I let myself come inside him. I moved a few more times before pulling out.

I turned him around, seeing his cock pulsing with the need to come.

Misha was feeling so much pleasure.

I thrusted into him again, fucking him all over again.

Misha thrusted forward my every one of my moves.

I pulled off his cock ring, making Misha moan louder.

I started to thrust even harder inside him.

I let my anger out in every deep thrust, making sure to hit his soft spot.

Misha was crying in pleasure.

"You. Are. MINE." I growled as I slammed into him.

I started fucking him even harder and rougher.

Misha cried out in pleasure.

I chased my second orgasm and I came inside him one more time. Without stopping I kept slamming more deep and rought inside Misha, riding out my orgasm and making him come so hard that he passed out from all the pleasure.

I pulled out and laid next to him, catching my breath. I stood up and put my clothes on. I went to bed and untied Misha's bruised wrists.

I kissed every bruise, letting his hands fall down on his chest.

I leaned down and looked at Misha's face.

"Now you won't forget that you are mine." I whispered into his ear.

I pulled the blanket over his bruised body.

I watched him sleep in a deep sleep for a moment before rushing out of the room.

I just left. I drove home and jumped into the shower.

After I was washed I just stood under hot water, letting it run down my body.

I know that for Misha the most heartbroken part will be me leaving. Not about the rough sex and the bruises and pain I caused him to have.

I knew that was acting like a real dick but he need to understand that I won't stand him going around flirting with everyone. Dancing with everyone.

This will show him that I can leave. That if I had to I would leave him with all of his pain without so much as a thought.

He need to understand that I hated getting hurt.

I moved out of shower and went to bed.

In the morning I woke up to a call from Misha.

I picked it up and heard Misha crying on the other side of line.

I sat up imediatly and started to put clothes on before he even spoke.

"Please come back.." Misha sobbed loudly. "I want only you... I don't need anyone else... I want only you... Please don't leave me like this.." Misha sounded so fucking tore apart and broken.

It just broke by heart.

I ended the call and staredt driving faster to get to Misha.

I ran inside his flat and went to his room.

Misha was lying in bed sobbing..

He looked so broken and pale with so much bruises.

I ran to him and pulled him into my lap.

He gripped me tight in his arms and cried even more

I started crying just from seeing how much I had hurt him.

Misha looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply.

I answered to it, giving Misha what he needed.

"It killed me that I couldnt kiss you." He cried against my lips.

"Now you can. Now you can kiss me whenever and however long you want." I said as I kissed the tears away from his face.

Misha started kissing me desperatley.

I answered to his every kiss.

We were laying in bed just kissing wrapped in each others arms.

"You aren't angry any more?" Misha's voice broke as he looked at me with tears in his deep blue ocean lik eyes.

"I stopped being angry with you right after you left." I breathed out in truth.

"I am so sorry Jen.." Misha said, his lip quivering.

"I'm sorry that I left you baby." I kissed him.

"I only want you. Nobody else. Just you." Misha kept kissing me.

"I know. I want only you. That's why I get so jealous and angry." I whispered between kisses.

"But I love that jealous sex. It was amazing." Misha let out a laugh. "Even though you woudn't let me come for so long.. It was torture."

"Oh God. I was sure that I killed you with it when you passed out from that orgasm." I chuckled and shook my head, smiling.

"It was the strongest orgasm in my life. I still can't move my legs normally." Misha laughed more.

I loved watching him laugh.

"Where did you get the idea about the ice cubs? It was damn sexy!" Misha let his hand run through my hair.

"I don't know. When you said about getting ice it just popped inside my head." I said.

"Oh God, your hand!" Misha took my bruised hand in his. I flinched when he touched my knuckles.

"We're gonna need a doctor to see that.. It doesn't look good Jen." Misha said, sounding serious.

"Says the one who is all bruised and fucked." I laughed making Misha brust out in a fit of giggles.

We laid there, laughing and kissing all day. Both thinking the same thing.

I really love this idiot.


End file.
